BioShock: The Collection
BioShock: The Collection is a game bundle consisting of remastered 1080p editions of BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite, along with their accompanying downloadable content. The collection was released on September 13, 2016 in North America, September 15 in Australia, and September 16 internationally. BioShock: The Collection is sold for $59.99, and is available for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC. Detailed Description Return to the cities of Rapture and Columbia and experience the award-winning BioShock franchise like never before, beautifully remastered in 1080p. BioShock: The Collection contains all single-player content from BioShock, BioShock 2, and BioShock Infinite, all single-player add-on content (BioShock 2 Multiplayer not included), the “Columbia’s Finest” pack, and Director’s Commentary: Imagining BioShock, featuring Ken Levine and Shawn Robertson (Imagining BioShock is divided into ten episodes, which are unlocked by finding Golden Film Reels that are placed in-game). 2K adds that BioShock Infinite isn’t being remastered on PC “because it already meets current-gen console standards and runs smoothly on high visual settings.” ''BioShock'' from'' BioShock.]] BioShock is a shooter unlike any you've ever played, loaded with weapons and tactics never seen. You'll have a complete arsenal at your disposal from simple revolvers to grenade launchers and chemical throwers, but you'll also be forced to genetically modify your DNA to create an even more deadly weapon: you. *Museum of Orphaned Concepts *Challenge Rooms ''BioShock 2'' .]] Set approximately 10 years after the events of the original ''BioShock, the halls of Rapture once again echo with sins of the past. Along the Atlantic coastline, a monster has been snatching little girls and bringing them back to the undersea city of Rapture. Players step into the boots of the most iconic denizen of Rapture, the Big Daddy, as they travel through the decrepit and beautiful fallen city, chasing an unseen foe in search of answers and their own survival. *Protector Trials *Minerva's Den ''BioShock Infinite'' from BioShock Infinite.]] Bring us the girl, wipe away the debt. The year is 1912. Deep in debt, Booker DeWitt has only one opportunity for a clean slate: rescue Elizabeth, a mysterious girl imprisoned since childhood in the flying city of Columbia. *Clash in the Clouds *Burial at Sea 1 & 2 *Columbia's Finest Pack Features *Remastered in 1080p. *''BioShock main game and all single player DLC. *''BioShock 2'' main game and all single player DLC. *''BioShock Infinite'' main game and all single player DLC. *Director’s Commentary: Imagining BioShock, featuring Ken Levine and Shawn Robertson Videos Gallery bioshock_collection_hero.jpg|''BioShock: The Collection'' 1610-2K BioShock-The-Collection Bio1 Eves-Garden.0.jpg|''A remastered Gatherer's Garden from BioShock.'' 1611-2K BioShock-The-Collection Bio1 Lighthouse.0.jpg|''A remastered view of BioShock's infamous Lighthouse.'' 2K BioShock The Collection BioShock Mr Bubbles.jpg|''A remastered Little Sister and Big Daddy from BioShock.'' 1613-2K BioShock-The-Collection Bio1 Welcome-To-Rapture.0.jpg|''A remastered view of Rapture's Welcome Center from BioShock.'' game-bioshockcollection-screen2-large.jpg|''A remastered scene featuring a Big Daddy next to a corpse from BioShock.'' BioShock the Collection (PS4).jpg|''PlayStation 4 box art for'' BioShock: The Collection. BioShock the Collection (Xbox One).jpg|''Xbox One box art for'' BioShock: The Collection. Alternate_BioShock_The_Collection_Case_Cover.png|''Alternate PlayStation 4 & Xbox One case cover for'' BioShock: The Collection'', by A.J. Hateley.'' Official Sites *Official BioShock: The Collection Site *2K Store for BioShock: The Collection References #https://www.2k.com/games/bioshock-the-collection tr:BioShock: The Collection Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock Infinite